This invention pertains to measuring, testing and sensing electricity per se; automatic, digital, and with energy storage.
Various devices in current digital art employ adders, counters, gates and shift registers, or some of these, to process digital information. The combinations of such elements and the purposes for which the combinations are made are rather extensive.
Accordingly, fragmentary combinations from one device in the art may duplicate the fragmentary combination of another device, regardless of the fact that the functioning and purpose of one device may be far removed from that of another device.
One embodiment of the art has been formed to convert a particular digital code arising from altimeter apparatus to another code, and concomitantly to provide a flickerless read-out display of altitude.
The digital input rate from the altimeter apparatus is a predetermined value set by the designer. Acceptance of incoming digital data is repeatedly interrupted in order to reduce flicker of the readout display. The objective of the whole apparatus is to accomplish an "integrated," or averaged, display that is devoid of jitter in changing from one digit to another.
The apparatus stops upon a state of equality being reached between the output of the Gray-to-binary converter and the output of the binary ripple counter, regardless of the number of transitions that have occurred in the incoming data.
Another embodiment of the art has been formed by employing a considerable amount of digital apparatus for the sole purpose of inhibiting flutter in a numerical display.
A comparison gate is an "exclusive-OR" circuit. The transmission of digital information is inhibited upon the occurrence of different polarities of the least significant bit, indicating an odd numbered numerical change. An "up-dating" function occurs at a relatively slower rate and allows the display of odd numbered numerals with delay, thereby inhibiting fluttering of the display.
Still another embodiment of the art has been formed to provide a non-flutter display by an averaging technique. An adder sums the outputs of two registers. The circuit is employed for calculation purposes. The adder contributes an averaging of numerical values.
The present-day market-place affords certain embodiments within the general scope of the art involved.
One such device detects random logic pulses of very short duration. However, a "latch" feature is involved; the use of which in this device requires resetting, with a consequent loss of incoming information during the rest time, during reset. The latch cannot store more than a single incoming pulse before transferring it into longer storage for subsequent display.